


The Petition

by theheartofthekoko



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartofthekoko/pseuds/theheartofthekoko
Summary: Alice has a petition she wants signed, and she won't take no for an answer.
Relationships: (pre-relationship), Margo Hanson/Alice Quinn, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Petition

“Will you sign my petition?” Alice asked. 

Quentin looked down at the clipboard she’d handed him with growing dread. All it said at the top was Piccolo Sheet Music. That couldn’t be good. The last time Alice had gone around with a petition, Quentin had ended up in the principal’s office right alongside her. He looked back up at her, and shuddered at the determined glint in her eyes.

“What’s it for?” he asked, trying to stop his voice from quivering.

“Miss Schiff hasn’t given us any music with a piccolo part since freshman year. I’m trying to petition Principal Fogg to require her to.”

Quentin looked back down at the petition, trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t lead to her eviscerating him. 

“Have you--have you tried just asking her?”

Alice paused, staring down at the ground. Quentin prayed for his life.

“That’s beside the point. Now, will you sign it, please?”

Oh, no. She’d said please. Quentin quietly weighed the danger Alice posed to his person in that instant against the likelihood that this would somehow get him expelled. He signed the petition.

***

Penny had pulled his shirt up and was flexing his abdominal muscles in a frankly douchie way. 

“See? Hard as a rock,” he said. “You could punch me, and you’d probably break your hand.”

Kady didn’t hesitate. She raised her fist and punched him square in the stomach. Hard. He immediately fell to the ground, coughing and clutching his stomach. Kady just crossed her arms, smirking down at him. She toed him in the ribs, and he curled into the fetal position around her foot.

“I wasn’t flexing,” he said, wheezing. 

“Sure you weren’t.”

They were interrupted by a quiet knock to their practice room’s door. Penny tried valiantly to spring up, but instead flopped back down to the floor like a dying fish. Kady ignored him, shaking his hand free from her shoe, and stepping over him to answer the door. There on the other side stood Alice Quinn.

“What do you want?” Kady asked sharply.

Quinn visibly shied back before squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath. Kady was unwillingly impressed.

“Will you sign my petition?”

Kady doesn’t even bother looking down at the clipboard. Just grabs it from Quinn’s hands and throws it behind her back without looking. She hears Penny curse as it hits him and can’t help the fond smile blooming on her face.

“Sign that,” she ordered.

“You’re not the boss of me,” he said petulantly.

She turned around, glare already in place, only to find that he’d rolled onto his stomach and was dutifully signing his name on the next available line. When he was done, he rolled onto his side to free his arm up so he could throw it directly at her head. She caught it, removed the pen from where it was attached to the clipboard and signed her name under his.When she saw Quinn’s neat handwriting at the top of the page, she couldn’t help but to roll her eyes. Of course this was about her stupid piccillo. She held the clipboard behind her back, already done with this whole thing.

“Th--thank you,” Alice stuttered out as she took the clipboard back.

“Whatever,” Kady said, turning around to slam the door on Quinn’s shocked face. Penny was still prone on the floor, arms now crossed behind his head as a cushion

against the unforgiving floor.

“What was all that about?” he asked.

“She left, didn’t she?” she asked.

Penny laughed.

***

Margo was filing her nails in the auditorium, barely listening to Eliot run lines on the stage with some girl. She had better things to be doing, of course, but Eliot was at least mildly entertaining, and he would be crushed if she wasn’t there. So she filed her nails. She’d brought red nail polish once she was done shaping them, so at least the whole thing wouldn’t be an entire waste of time.

“Excuse me?” a meek voice interrupted.

Margo looked up and _oh._ How had she never seen this girl around before?

“Hi, gorgeous,” Margo said with a winning smile. “What can I do for you?”

“Will you sign my petition?” she asked, holding a clipboard out toward Margo.

Margo dropped the nail file into her purse and patted the empty seat next to her. The girl sat down primly, smoothing her skirt down. This was going to be _fun._

“And who might you be?” Margo asked.

“Alice,” she said, glancing up through her hair at Margo before looking back down at her knees.

“Well, Alice. I would love to sign your petition for--” she broke off to look down at the paper in her hand before continuing, “--piccillo sheet music?”

What the fuck kind of petition was this? She looked over at Alice, who was now worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, and _oh._ Who cared what the petition was about? She signed her name, and looked back up at Alice with a wink. Alice, for her part, blushed adorably.

“How many more signatures do you need?” she asked. “Maybe I could help.”

“At least fifty, I think,” Alice said, still not meeting her eyes.

Margo looked down at the sheet and saw Quentin’s name. That would work nicely.

“Quentin already signed? Perfect.”

She stood from her seat, grabbed Alice by the hand, and pulled her along toward the stage.

“Come on Kittycat. I know where to get you a couple more signatures.”

***

"Why should I?" Eliot demanded, refusing to take the clipboard Margo was thrusting at his chest. 

"Lover-boy already signed it," she replied. 

Eliot snatched it from her hands and stared down at Quentin's name with a sappy smile, before seeming to catch himself and look up at her with wide eyes. "I don't know who you mean," he said. 

Margo laughed and decided to be magnanimous and not comment on how swiftly he signed the paper in front of him. "See? I've got you," she said, glancing coyly at Alice from beneath her lashes. The girl blushed brightly. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.


End file.
